


Picking up the pieces

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Challenge Response, Combriccola dei Criticoni, Criticoni, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Jared e Jensen si sono incontrati in modo decisamente poco ortodosso, e coincidenze inaspettate li obbligano a riunirsi e a comportarsi come una coppia...sembra impossibile, visto che non si sopportano, ma forse le cose non sono come sembrano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per la disfida su Criticoni. Ho perso miseramente, ma l'hanno giudicata degna, pertanto credo di poterla postare qua.
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** fic ispirata dal film spagnolo "Al final del camino" e alla canzone omonima tratta dalla colonna sonora della serie tv inglese "Picking Up The Pieces". Le manips sono un regalo della mia adorata [](http://ade-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[ade_sparrow](http://ade-sparrow.livejournal.com/).

**FASE UNO - Siamo in crisi**

****

"Jared, io...sono in crisi."  
Sandy sospira e poi riordina le posate sul tavolo con fare meticoloso.  
Jared apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte.  
"Cosa vuol dire _sono in crisi?_ " domanda alla fine.  
Sandy scrolla le spalle.  
"Quello che ho detto. Sono stanca, confusa, e ho bisogno di tempo per concentrarmi su me stessa. Tu sei un ragazzo adorabile, Jared, davvero, ma apporti un sacco di stress alla mia vita. Me l'ha detto anche l'istruttore di yoga del ritiro a cui sono stata lo scorso fine settimana."  
Jared deglutisce.  
"Siamo stati nel mio appartamento fino a dieci minuti fa" scandisce lentamente. "Non pensi che forse avremmo potuto parlare di tutto questo _prima_ di uscire a cena?"  
Sandy sembra imbarazzata e non risponde. Il cervello di Jared continua a macinare le parole dette da Sandy e arriva ad un'unica conclusione.  
"...aspetta un momento. Mi stai lasciando? Dopo un intero pomeriggio passato a fare sesso sulla lavatrice, contro il muro, sul tavolo della cucina e nella vasca da bagno?"  
Sandy arrossisce e gli afferra un braccio. "Jared, ti prego, non fare scenate! Siamo in un ristorante in cui mi piacerebbe poter tornare..."  
"E di chi è la colpa se stiamo avendo questa conversazione in pubblico anziché in privato, eh? E chi ha scelto questo ristorante, tra tutti, quello in cui mi sono dichiarato tre anni fa?"  
Jared è furibondo e scioccato. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la serata avrebbe preso questa piega. Soprattutto dopo tre giorni passati senza vedersi, e dopo l'ondata di passione con cui Sandy gli si è lanciata in braccio. Se non fosse impossibile, penserebbe quasi che...  
"Tu mi hai tradito."  
Gli occhi di Sandy si spalancano.  
"Cosa-no, Jared, che dici! Come ti viene in mente una cosa simile?"  
Il tono, lo sguardo, la postura. Tutto sembra confermarlo, e Jared si passa una mano sul viso.  
"Smettila, Sandy, per favore, abbi un po' di dignità. Mi hai tradito durante il ritiro, per questo non appena sei tornata sei stata improvvisamente disposta a fare tutto quel che in tre anni non avevi neanche considerato. Cercavi di rabbonirmi?"  
Sandy sbuffa e gli lancia un'occhiataccia da sotto la frangia castana.  
"Non è questo il punto. Che io abbia fatto sesso o meno durante il ritiro, non ha niente a che vedere con la crisi che sto attraversando, sai."  
Jared alza gli occhi al cielo.  
"Certo, come no."  
Sandy si massaggia le tempie con le dita. "Vedi? A questo mi riferivo. Il nervosismo, lo stress...non è sano per me."  
Jared digrigna i denti e stringe i pugni per trattenersi dal mollarle un ceffone.  
"Hai ragione, tutto questo non è sano. Dovresti andare."  
Sandy sbatte le sue lunghe ciglia con aria confusa.  
"Che significa? Andare dove?"  
Jared si stringe nelle spalle.  
"Non m'interessa. Dove io non debba vederti, questo è sicuro."  
Sandy si alza lentamente, ma prima di spostare la sedia fa un ultimo tentativo. "Non potremmo finire la cena, prima? Insomma, sai che per riuscire ad avere un tavolo in questo ristorante ci vogliono settimane, e le loro insalate sono-"  
Se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, di Sandy ora non rimarrebbe che un mucchietto di cenere. La donna sospira e prende la giacca dalla panca.  
"Allora, uhm, aspetto che mi chiami tu, eh?" mormora, prima di uscire.  
Non appena è fuori dal suo campo visivo, Jared crolla sul tavolo, nascondendo il viso tra le braccia e singhiozzando disperatamente.  
"Signore?"  
Il cameriere, con entrambi i loro piatti, si schiarisce la gola con fare imbarazzato.  
Jared lo guarda trasognato.  
"Mi porti una bottiglia di vino" dice "anzi, due."

 

***

 

Una coppia di ragazze sono sedute al tavolo accanto al suo e, visto che non fanno nessuno sforzo per essere discrete, Jared è costretto ad ascoltare le risatine e i commenti piuttosto crudi che fanno sui ragazzi che stanno aspettando.  
Una di loro fa presente il _petto scolpito_ del suo accompagnatore, l'altra sottolinea il _culo che parla_ di quello che invece è destinato a lei ed entrambe si accordano sul miglior piano d'azione per portarseli a letto.  
Jared alza gli occhi al cielo prima di tracannare l'ennesimo bicchiere colmo fino all'orlo di chissà quale alcolico e compatisce i poveri malcapitati, convinto in cuor suo che per essersi ridotti ad uscire con delle arpie così i due devono essere proprio inguardabili.  
Quando poi li vede arrivare, è sconvolto dalla realizzazione che invece si tratta di ragazzi ( _uomini_ , piuttosto, avranno la sua età o forse persino qualche anno in più) ragionevolmente attraenti.  
Cosa diavolo ci fanno con quelle due?!  
Il fastidio aumenta esponenzialmente quando vede il sorriso aperto e un po' timido di uno dei due.  
Il poverino non ha idea di cosa lo aspetta, e improvvisamente Jared sa che non può lasciare che le virago danneggino in alcun modo quel sorriso.  
Ce ne sono già fin troppo pochi al mondo.

***

"Dai, Jensen, forza! Ormai siamo arrivati, che senso ha tornare a casa?! Almeno guardale, vedrai che una delle due ti piacerà. Sono disinibite, bellissime e con senso dell'umorismo. Una ricetta infallibile, secondo me."  
Jensen sospira.  
Sa che il suo amico sta cercando di essere collaborativo e di aiutarlo ad uscire dal tunnel depressivo in cui si è perso recentemente, ma lui non è proprio sicuro che un appuntamento al buio sia quello di cui ha bisogno.  
"Senti, Ty, io ti ringrazio per lo sforzo, ma...insomma, è troppo presto."  
Ty gli dà uno scappellotto.  
"Troppo presto?! Sono passati _tre mesi_ , Jensen, tre mesi da quando quella pazza della tua ex ha rifiutato la tua proposta di matrimonio. È ora che tu esca e riscopra cosa vuol dire avere quasi trent'anni e il mondo ai tuoi piedi."  
L'amico lascia scorrere lo sguardo sui pantaloni chiari che gli fasciano le gambe, la camicia bordeaux semiaperta che lascia intravedere la t-shirt color pervinca sottostante e poi gli intensi occhi verdi di Jensen, messi in risalto ulteriormente (come se fosse necessario) dalla sua carnagione pallida e i capelli biondi.  
Ty sghignazza. "Senza contare che se non vieni tu, io come rimorchio?" Sa di non essere male, ma oggettivamente, se paragonato a Jensen, non c'è storia.  
Jensen alla fine si stringe nelle spalle e si lascia condurre nel ristorante, dove li attendono due ragazze (effettivamente bellissime) che si presentano come Kristin e Lauren.  
La conversazione ha appena cominciato ad essere rilassata, dopo l'iniziale inevitabile imbarazzo, quando un tornado di un metro e novanta si lascia cadere sulla sedia vuota accanto a Jensen, brandendo una bottiglia mezza vuota e borbottando frasi a mezza bocca.  
Jensen lo fissa basito.  
È un uomo poco più giovane di loro, con una massa incolta di capelli castani e due occhi cangianti, che a un primo superficiale esame sembrano nocciola, ma immediatamente dopo assumono sfumature verdacee.  
Lo sconosciuto si avvicina così tanto al volto di Jensen che deve socchiudere gli occhi per metterlo a fuoco; la prima cosa che Jensen nota è che l'alito gli puzza di alcol, chissà quanto ha bevuto. La seconda, sorprendentemente, è che ha un neo sotto l'occhio destro.  
"Tu-tu-"  
L'uomo deglutisce e chiude gli occhi.  
"Non devi essere qui. Vai via subito. Queste due sono _pericolose_." Gli sussurra la parola con fare cospiratore nell'orecchio e Jensen sposta la sedia indietro, infastidito da quanto sta accadendo.  
"Vogliono usarvi solo per il sesso!" esclama lo sconosciuto, con gli occhi che mandano lampi "ma io non glielo lascerò fare! Voi donne siete tutte uguali" aggiunge, fulminando le ragazze che tossicchiano imbarazzate "non ve ne frega nulla della gente che ferite per ottenere quel che volete!"  
"Magari noi _vogliamo_ essere usati?" si intromette Ty, ma l'uomo lo ignora completamente.  
Torna a voltarsi verso Jensen, afferrandogli un braccio con forza.  
"Il tuo sorriso è puro e sincero. Non permetterò che queste due ninfomani se lo portino via. È tuo. Non darglielo."  
Jensen continua a non capire dove questo tipo voglia andare a parare, ma non può fare a meno di sorridere all'appassionata arringa in difesa della sua purezza.  
"Non sono abbastanza ubriaca o disperata per sopportare i vaneggiamenti e gli insulti di questo fuori di testa" dice Lauren, quando si rende conto che la serata è effettivamente rovinata.  
"Andiamo, Kristin."  
La più giovane delle due si alza e la segue, non prima però di aver fatto scivolare un biglietto da visita sul tavolo fino sotto alle dita di Ty.  
"Chiamami" gli sillaba prima di agitare una mano in cenno di saluto ed affrettarsi verso l'uscita.  
Ty è raggiante, Jensen un po`meno, visto che lo sconosciuto ha ricominciato a blaterare sottovoce e gli sta praticamente svenendo in braccio.  
"Cameriere, mi scusi? Conoscete quest'uomo?" chiede, fermando uno degli uomini in divisa che sciamano intorno a loro e indicando la forma accasciata contro la sua spalla.  
"Oh, sì, signore. È un cliente abituale. Sono davvero spiacente se vi ha creato dei fastidi. La cena sarà a carico del ristorante, naturalmente."  
"Splendido!" esclama Ty.  
Jensen gli lancia un'occhiataccia.  
"No, non sarà necessario. Volevo soltanto sapere se potete caricarlo su un taxi e assicurarvi che torni a casa tutto intero."  
Il cameriere annuisce.  
"Certamente, signore."  
"Grazie."  
Jensen si districa da sotto lo sconosciuto, adagiandolo con cautela sulla panca, e poi si volta verso Ty.  
"Io direi che possiamo andare, no?"

 

***

 

L'ultima cosa che Jared vorrebbe, arrivando in redazione la mattina dopo con un mal di testa atroce che gli dà l'impressione di avere un martello pneumatico nel cervello, è parlare con Genevieve.  
Ovviamente, Genevieve è seduta alla sua scrivania.  
"Vorrei stare solo, se non ti dispiace" le dice seccamente, entrando.  
Grazie alla sua statura imponente, è facile che la gente si senta in soggezione, davanti a lui, ma sfortunatamente con Genevieve non ha mai funzionato.  
La donna sbuffa, alzandosi a fatica dalla sedia, e ondeggia verso di lui, appesantita da un pancione di almeno otto mesi.  
"E perché mai?" ribatte. "Non capisco perchè devi essere così melodrammatico. Sandy è una brava ragazza, siete una coppia stupenda. E poi andiamo, uno sbaglio lo commette chiunque, no?" aggiunge poi, cercando di rabbonirlo.  
Jared fa una smorfia.  
"Non difenderla solo perché è tua sorella" le dice "si suppone che tu sia mia amica. Cerca di vedere le cose da una prospettiva oggettiva, per favore."  
Genevieve scrolla le spalle e ignora il commento.  
"Va bene, va bene, lasciamo perdere. Comunque, tutto questo ha a che vedere con quello di cui sono venuta a parlarti."  
Jared si siede alla sua scrivania, rassegnato al fatto che, volente o nolente, dovrà ascoltarla per forza.  
"C'è un guru argentino che pare sia il migliore in circolazione, e si occupa di aiutare le coppie in crisi. Bastano sei giorni in ritiro con lui in un luogo mistico e pieno di magnetismo e qualsiasi problema la coppia abbia, puff!" fa un eloquente gesto con la mano.  
Per quanto gli scocci ammetterlo, Jared è interessato.  
"E lo fa perché è buono di cuore?" domanda.  
Genevieve incrocia le braccia sul petto.  
"No. Veramente, il _corso_ costa venticinquemila dollari."  
Jared sbarra gli occhi.  
"VENTICINQUEMILA?!"  
"Già."  
"E tu ti aspetti che io spenda una cifra simile per risolvere la crisi con Sandy?! L'unica soluzione al nostro problema è comprarle una cintura di castità, che secondo me costa molto meno."  
Genevieve ridacchia.  
"No, quello che volevo proporti, veramente, è un viaggio spesato dalla rivista."  
Jared la guarda a bocca aperta.  
"Stai scherzando."  
"No."  
"Beh, dammi una buona ragione, perchè ora come ora non mi sento dell'umore giusto per viaggiare. E no, il fatto che tu sia il mio capo non vale!" aggiunge quando vede che sta per cominciare a parlare.  
"In realtà questa sarebbe già una ragione sufficiente, ma quella che ti darò è un'altra. Vedi, sono anni che il nome di questo guru gira di bocca in bocca, ma nessuno è mai riuscito a strappargli un'intervista o a spiegare in cosa consista questo suo metodo infallibile. Tu potresti infiltrarti nel prossimo gruppo in partenza ed essere il primo a realizzare un servizio dall'interno, sotto copertura. Che te ne pare?"  
Jared si odia per un momento, quando si accorge che sta valutando l'ipotesi.  
Un articolo sotto copertura, essere il primo ad arrivare dove nessuno è mai arrivato...non può negare che sia stimolante.  
"E dovrei andare con Sandy, allora, eh?" domanda, anche se crede di sapere già la risposta.  
Genevieve, invece, lo gela con un'occhiataccia.  
"Ma mi stai ascoltando o no?! Ti sto parlando di lavoro! Se tu scrivi, qualcuno dovrà fare le foto! Come pensi che quella svampita di mia sorella potrebbe esserti d'aiuto?"  
Jared sospira di sollievo.  
"Oh. Oh, bene."  
Poi però gli viene un dubbio.  
"Aspetta un momento. Se non vado con Sandy, con chi andrò? E come giustificherò che ci sia una persona diversa dalla mia fidanzata con me?"  
Il sorriso di Genevieve non lascia presagire niente di buono.  
"Semplice: perchè sarà la persona che verrà con te che gli altri considereranno la tua dolce metà."  
Jared apre e chiude la bocca, cercando di ordinare le idee.  
"Mi stai-mi stai dicendo che dovrò andare con una sconosciuta che fingerà di essere la mia ragazza?!"  
Genevieve tossicchia.  
"Non esattamente."  
Jared socchiude gli occhi in attesa di una spiegazione. C'è qualcosa di sospetto.  
"Ecco..." Genevieve giocherella con il bordo della sua camicia "Il guru lavora solo con coppie gay."  
" **CHE COSA?!** " ruggisce Jared, diventando rosso dalla testa ai piedi " **SEI IMPAZZITA?!** "  
Genevieve si stringe nelle spalle.  
"Oh, andiamo, Jared, che sarà mai! Non è che dovrete stare lì a sbaciucchiarvi tutto il giorno! Siete una coppia in crisi, quindi si aspetteranno che teniate le debite distanze, e basta che Olmo, il guru, creda che stiate insieme ed il gioco è fatto. Senza contare che la persona che ti accompagnerà è un fotografo eccezionale, freelance, che è difficilissimo accaparrarsi, e che quindi già da solo vale la metà del servizio. Dai, Jared, dimmi di sì!"  
Genevieve lo guarda con gli occhi imploranti da cerbiatto spaventato e Jared sa che non potrà rifiutarsi.  
_Dannate donne manipolatrici_ pensa, e tutto sommato forse il fatto di imbarcarsi in questa follia con un altro uomo non è poi così male. Almeno si capiranno e non ci saranno sciocchezze inutili.  
"Dov'è che si tiene questo seminario super segreto, comunque? Le piramidi d'Egitto? Il deserto del Sahara? Le cascate del Niagara? Le rovine di Pompei?"  
Genevieve scuote la testa.  
"Di più. Molto di più."

 

**FASE DUE - Stiamo un po' meglio**

****

_Santiago de Compostela, Galizia, Spagna_

Jensen si appoggia alla parete di una delle rustiche casupole che lo circondano, cercando di prendere fiato.  
Intorno a lui, gente in bicicletta, pellegrini con cappa e bastone e turisti stranieri già arrostiti dal sole.  
Le strade brulicano di attività; sembra che questo tipo di pellegrinaggio sia davvero di gran moda come gli hanno detto.  
Jensen vaga per un po' alla cieca, cercando di orientarsi un minimo, con la mappa in una mano e un dizionario tascabile nell'altra, ma senza successo.  
Non ha la più pallida idea di dove si trovi, e lo zaino comincia a diventare pesante.  
" _Escuse, senyora_ " balbetta, avvicinandosi a un'anziana autoctona vestita di nero e con aria arcigna " _camino de Santiago, por favor?_ "  
La vecchia lo guarda per un paio di istanti, senza battere ciglio, e poi gli volta le spalle e se ne va.  
" _Senyora!_ " prova a richiamarla Jensen, ma lei non se ne dà per inteso. Jensen prova a seguirla, ma un branco di pecore e galline gli taglia la strada.  
Sospirando, il fotografo si rassegna alla prima chiamata internazionale.  
"Genevieve? No, non ho ancora conosciuto Jared, e del fantomatico Olmo non c'è traccia. Io continuo a camminare, ma è tutta salita e io ormai ho una certa età!"  
Genevieve sbraita qualcosa nel telefono.  
"D'accordo, ma a parte questo, come lo riconosco questo guru? Ha un mantello, un cappello a punta, una bacchetta magica, un-" Jensen si ferma a metà frase, lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa a pochi metri da lui.  
"Credo di averlo trovato. Ti richiamo dopo" bisbiglia nel telefono prima di interrompere la comunicazione.  
Davanti a lui c'è un prato, con al centro un alto albero frondoso, e sotto all'albero, apparentemente addormentato, sta un uomo piuttosto tracagnotto, quasi pelato e con un sorrisino inquietante dipinto sul viso.  
Quello che ha catturato l'attenzione di Jensen è la camicia dell'uomo: è nera, e porta cucite sul davanti le lettere che compongono il breve messaggio **SOY OLMO**.

 

 

Anche con la sua scarsa conoscenza dello spagnolo, Jensen crede di poter essere ragionevolmente sicuro che quella è la persona che sta cercando, ma per sicurezza si avvicina.  
" _Es Olmo?_ " chiede, dopo aver sfogliato il suo dizionario.  
L'uomo socchiude un occhio.  
"Tu che dici?" ribatte, indicando con un gesto la maglietta e l'albero. Che è un olmo. Ingegnoso.  
Jensen tossicchia appena, imbarazzato. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che se il guru organizza seminari internazionali probabilmente parla inglese.  
"Io sono Jensen, piacere, vengo per-"  
"Prendi una maglietta e vatti a sedere con gli altri" ordina Olmo, interrompendolo "ma non indossarla. Non è ancora il momento."  
Jensen fa due passi indietro e solleva la macchina fotografica, ma l'uomo, nonostante abbia gli occhi chiusi, sembra percepirlo, perchè aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"Niente foto" dice seccamente.  
Jensen apre la bocca per protestare, ma Olmo ha ancora un sopracciglio alzato e c'è qualcosa in lui che incute soggezione, quindi alla fine si limita ad annuire, anche se l'uomo non può vederlo, e raggiunge il resto del gruppo dopo aver afferrato una maglietta, nera, che reca una scritta bianca che recita orgogliosamente _estoy en crisis_.  
"Ammettere di avere un problema è il primo passo verso la guarigione" borbotta Jensen. Magari l'uomo è un ciarlatano, ma almeno i trattati di psicologia se li è letti.

 

 

Il _gruppo_ è formato da altre due coppie, e Jensen deve ammettere che si tratta di individui piuttosto attraenti.  
Una coppia, che si presenta come Mike e Tom, è formata da due ragazzoni alti, uno con la testa completamente rasata e un paio di vistosissimi occhiali da sole e l'altro con una folta capigliatura nera e degli occhi di un azzurro accecante.  
Gli ci vuole poi un po' per riuscire ad avvicinare l'altra coppia; i due, infatti, non smettono per un attimo di esplorarsi le tonsille a vicenda.  
"Sposini novelli" lo informa Mike, sghignazzando "non riescono a tenere le mani a posto."

 

***

 

I cinque sono seduti a tavola, godendosi la cena dopo la prima giornata del _percorso catartico_ come lo chiama Olmo.  
Chris e Steve, finalmente separati, si lanciano occhiatine piene di sottintesi.  
"A me questo Olmo piace" argomenta Steve.  
"Anche a me. Pare un tipo a posto" conferma Mike, ma Tom gli dà una leggera gomitata.  
"Quello è perchè a te tutti sembrano tipi a posto, Mike. A volte sembri un po' tonto, sai."  
"A proposito, voi per quale ragione siete qui?" domanda Jensen, curioso, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
Chris si stringe nelle spalle.  
"Steve dice che sono troppo... _focoso_ " risponde.  
Steve lo guarda male.  
"Non statelo a sentire, chi si lamenterebbe mai di una cosa del genere? Il problema è che non è focoso _soltanto con me_ " lo corregge.  
Chris si degna di assumere un'espressione contrita.  
"Magari durante questa settimana si sistema tutto!" esclama Mike, sorridendo.  
Tom sbuffa.  
"Per favore, come puoi pensare che si sistemi tutto in sei giorni, e dopo aver pagato una cifra simile?! Sei proprio un illuso."  
Mike continua a sorridere, come ignaro del commento poco carino che il suo compagno gli ha rivolto.  
Jensen, sentendo arrivare il suo turno, è preoccupato, visto che non avendo ancora incontrato il suo presunto fidanzato non si sono accordati su che versione dei fatti da fornire; fortunatamente, viene salvato dalle domande riguardo la sua situazione dall'arrivo di Olmo.  
"Buona sera, signori" li saluta l'uomo, affabilmente. "Volevo presentarvi l'ultimo componente del gruppo, che a quanto pare si era perso: Jared, il compagno di Jensen."  
Jared, che aveva una bottiglia di birra in mano, la lascia cadere, mentre gli occhi gli si spalancano per la sorpresa.  
Jensen, non appena lo vede, inizia a tossire, quasi strozzandosi con la cucchiaiata di zuppa che aveva appena mandato giù.  
_Dio, è l'ubriacone del ristorante!_  
"Tu-!" strilla Jared, arrossendo poi furiosamente, e Jensen capisce che deve salvare la situazione.  
"Sì, sono proprio io, _Jensen_ , il tuo compagno! Che c'è, non ti ricordi neanche più di me?"  
"Ce-certo che mi ricordo" balbetta Jared, il viso ancora imporporato.  
"Questi stanno peggio di noi" sussurra Tom a Mike, che rivolge il suo sorriso allegro al nuovo venuto.  
"Benvenuto, Jared!"  
"Raccontateci un po' di voi" dice Olmo, osservandoli. "È da molto che non vi vedete?"  
"Sì" esclama Jensen, nello stesso momento in Jared dice "no".  
Jensen gli lancia un'occhiataccia.  
"Sì e no" spiega "la nostra è una relazione _molto_ complicata. Per questo siamo qui."  
Jared annuisce con forza.

 

***

 

"Non esiste!" strilla Jensen nella cornetta "non posso fingere di essere il fidanzato di un ubriacone!"  
"Ehi!" Jared s'intromette piccato "piano con gli insulti! Io non sono un ubriacone! Avevo i miei buoni motivi, sai. E poi chi ha detto che invece io sia disposto a fingermi legato a una persona con così bassa opinione di sé da buttarsi tra le braccia della prima che passa?"  
Genevieve, che si trova alla sua lezione di yoga pre-parto, sogghigna.  
"A me pare che l'illusione sia perfetta. Sembrate una coppia sul serio. E comunque non c'è tempo per cambiare uno dei due: Olmo vi ha conosciuti, perciò datevi da fare!" e con questo, chiude la comunicazione.  
"E adesso?" chiede Jensen.  
"Prima di tutto mettiamo le cose in chiaro: qui il giornalista sono io" risponde Jared, indignato "e quindi si fa quello che dico io."  
Jensen e Jared si fissano, perplessi.  
"Letti separati!" dicono all'unisono.  
"Certo, siamo in crisi, è normale che dormiamo in letti separati" aggiunge Jensen, per poi incamminarsi verso l'albergo, borbottando insulti a mezza bocca, ma Jared gli afferra un braccio e lo obbliga a fermarsi.  
"Sentimi bene, tu" gli sibila a pochi centimetri dalla faccia "già mi scoccia che la gente qui debba pensare che stiamo insieme...ma che non ti venga in mente di toccarmi con un dito, altrimenti te lo taglio."  
Jensen sbarra gli occhi.  
" _Che?!_ Prima di tutto, io non sono gay. E secondo poi, se lo fossi, tu saresti l'ultimo uomo sulla faccia della terra con cui andrei a letto."  
I due si scrutano con odio malcelato per qualche istante, prima di voltarsi e rientrare per due porte diverse.  
Si prospetta una _lunga_ settimana.

 

**FASE TRE - Siamo più vicini**

****

La mattinata non inizia nel modo migliore: non appena svegli, i sei componenti del _gruppo di recupero_ si incontrano nella hall dell'albergo, dove li attendono le magliette per il secondo giorno, marroni, che proclamano _estoy un poco mejor_.  
_Certo_ , come no pensa Jensen.  
Ma se già la situazione si prospettava ridicola, non è niente paragonato a quello che Olmo ha preparato per loro; una volta fuori, il guru li fa mettere in fila indiana e lega con una corda da montagna ogni coppia, caviglia destra dell'uno con la sinistra dell'altro.  
"Non sono sicuro di capire" borbotta Steve, aggrottando un sopracciglio.  
"Non c'è molto da capire, direi" ribatte Tom "siamo _legati_. Suppongo voglia essere una metafora."  
Olmo mette una mano sulla spalla di Tom.  
"Non legati, ma _uniti_. C'è una bella differenza."  
"Quanto tempo dobbiamo restare così? Perchè è un po' scomodo..." si lamenta Jared.  
Olmo lo guarda di sottecchi.  
"Qui nessuno vi obbliga, lo sapete. E capisco che possa essere fastidioso, all'inizio, ma questo esercizio vi aiuterà a rendervi conto di quanto sia importante sostenersi a vicenda."  
Una volta conclusa la sua spiegazione, l'uomo batte le mani.  
"Bene, e ora in marcia! Oggi dobbiamo arrivare fino al Porto di Santa Maria."

 

 

***

 

Verso la fine della giornata, Olmo li conduce ad un ampio spiazzo erboso circondato da pietre.  
"Stanotte dormiremo qui" annuncia. "Niente fa meglio all'anima di una notte sotto le stelle."  
Mentre ogni coppia svolge la propria parte (c'è chi raccoglie la legna, chi va a cercare dell'acqua e chi si preoccupa di aprire i sacchi a pelo ordinatamente intorno al punto in cui ci sarà il fuoco) Jensen si avvicina a Jared.  
"Senti, io non credo alla magia e quant'altro, ma il dato di fatto è che..." gli passa la macchina fotografica "non c'è _una_ foto che sia venuta bene! O si gira all'ultimo momento, o è controluce, o la foto viene sfocata...Guarda, in questa addirittura ha un ramo davanti e posso giurarti che non c'era!"  
Jared lo guarda dubbioso.  
"O forse semplicemente il fotografo è un incapace" argomenta, sorridendo, in modo che Jensen capisca che sta scherzando.  
Jensen ricambia il sorriso, ma la sua espressione resta comunque preoccupata.  
"Ah ah ah" dice "ridi quanto vuoi, ma resta il fatto che io non ho una foto decente del santone e tu non hai nulla di concreto da scrivere!"  
Jared annuisce, distrattamente, mentre torna indietro nell'archivio di foto fatte da Jensen durante i primi due giorni.  
C'è qualche scatto precedente al suo arrivo, con Tom che alza gli occhi al cielo e Mike che saltella sul posto, un primo piano delle mani di Steve e Chris nelle tasche posteriori dei rispettivi pantaloni, e poi...una foto di Jared, seduto sul muretto, che guarda l'orizzonte.  
Dopo quella, ci sono altre foto sue, artistiche e toccanti. Jared che ride con la testa rovesciata all'indietro, Jared che cerca di infilarsi in bocca un involtino primavera intero, Jared che si bagna i capelli ad una fonte...  
Jensen, quando si accorge che Jared non gli risponde, torna a guardarlo e si rende conto di cosa abbia catturato la sua attenzione.  
"Le altre foto sono personali" dice, e gli strappa la macchina fotografica dalle mani.  
Jared lo guarda.  
"Quando mi hai fatto tutte queste foto?" domanda.  
Jensen arrossisce appena, balbettando qualcosa sul servizio.  
"Aspetta, aspetta. O sono private, o sono per il servizio" gli fa notare Jared, mentre il suo sorriso si addolcisce.  
Jensen sembra cercare la cosa giusta da dire.  
"Senti, io sono un fotografo. Faccio foto. E-non ti devo spiegazioni." si volta e si allontana, verso il resto del gruppo che li sta chiamando a gran voce.

 

***

 

Non appena sono tutti seduti attorno al fuoco, Olmo propone un gioco chiamato _il momento più bello della nostra relazione_.  
Jensen e Jared impallidiscono, ma fortunatamente il guru chiede a Mike di parlare per primo.  
"Io credo che il momento più bello della nostra relazione è stato la prima volta che ho visto Tom come l'uomo con cui avrei condiviso la mia vita. Lo ricordo come fosse ieri: mia sorella aveva appena partorito, e la neonata era nella culla accanto al letto. Io stavo dormendo in una seggiola di plastica all'angolo della stanza d'ospedale, e mi sono svegliato; quando ho guardato verso la culla, ho visto Tom che teneva Anita tra le braccia, ed era così bello che per un attimo non sono riuscito a respirare. Il fatto che un uomo così avesse scelto me, mi ha riempito di gioia ed orgoglio."  
Il gruppo è ammutolito, l'intensità del momento descritto da Mike quasi palpabile.  
È come sempre Olmo a rompere il silenzio, chiedendo a Chris di condividere la sua esperienza.  
"La prima volta che Steve e io siamo usciti insieme, abbiamo bevuto un sacco e siamo finiti a fare sesso nel bagno del bar. L'abbiamo fatto quattro volte, quella notte, in tutte le posizioni possibili, e Steve mi ha fatto il miglior pompino che abbia mai ricevuto. Ha pure ingoiato. È stato un gran momento, quello."  
Steve nasconde il volto tra le mani, imbarazzatissimo, e Tom tossicchia.  
Ancora scioccato dal racconto di Chris, Jensen, cosciente del fatto che ora è il suo turno, balbetta qualcosa sul non ricordare nulla di particolare al momento.  
"È un peccato perdere questa opportunità" argomenta Olmo, guardandolo fisso, e Jensen prende la sua decisione.  
"Oh, mi è appena venuto in mente."  
Jared lo guarda sorpreso.  
"Davvero?"  
Jensen annuisce.  
"Il momento più bello della nostra relazione, per me, è stato la prima volta che l'ho visto. _Ti_ ho visto" si corregge, voltandosi verso Jared.  
"Ero in un ristorante, cercando di rimorchiare una ragazza, e Jared si è avvicinato e ha fatto di tutto per rovinarmi la piazza." Jensen ridacchia.  
"All'inizio ho pensato che l'avesse fatto apposta, perchè era ubriaco, o geloso, o tutti e due, però poi mi ha guardato e mi ha detto che il mio sorriso era troppo prezioso per essere sprecato con una ragazza come quella. E aveva ragione! Ovviamente io sul momento l'ho odiato, perchè si era intromesso senza che nessuno gli avesse chiesto la sua opinione, però poi ho dovuto ammettere che...mi piaceva. Era un impiccione ignorante ed infantile, questo senza dubbio, però mi piaceva. "  
"Perchè?" domanda Jared in un sussurro, come se avesse paura di rompere l'incantesimo che sta forzando Jensen a dire cose simili, e Jensen si stringe nelle spalle.  
"Non lo so. Forse perchè ti sei buttato così, senza pensare all'impressione che avresti fatto, per difendermi. O forse è stato perchè mi sono sentito attratto da te dal primo istante in cui ti ho guardato negli occhi. La chimica è una cosa potente, non si può controllare o spiegare."  
Jared è a bocca aperta, ed è grato per l'oscurità e il riflesso del fuoco, perchè sa per certo che è arrossito.  
L'aria è carica di aspettativa, ed è evidente per entrambi che non stanno più recitando.  
"Dici davvero?" chiede quindi "davvero hai pensato questo la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?"  
Lo sguardo di Jared lo prega di essere onesto, e Jensen sa che non può negarglielo.  
Non lì, non in quel momento.  
"Sí."

 

***

"...Jensen?"  
"...sì?"  
"Quella cosa...il fatto che ti sono piaciuto la prima volta che mi hai visto...perchè l'hai detto?"  
Jared bisbiglia, nel silenzio della notte, per evitare che gli altri possano sentirli.  
Ogni coppia sta dividendo un sacco a pelo, e quindi Jensen è così vicino che Jared può sentirlo respirare.  
"Dovevo dire qualcosa, altrimenti non avrebbero mai creduto che siamo una coppia. Non avrai mica pensato che parlassi sul serio, vero?"  
"Oh...no, certo che no."  
La voce di Jared sembra delusa, e Jensen sa che non dovrebbe, diamine, sa che sta scherzando col fuoco, ma si volta ugualmente verso di lui.  
"Perchè tu non mi attrai affatto" gli sussurra, a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
Jared socchiude gli occhi.  
"Ah sì?" risponde, scivolando più vicino. "Beh, sappi che tu nemmeno. Neanche un po'. Sul serio."  
Jensen solleva una mano e accarezza la guancia di Jared, rabbrividendo alla sensazione nuova di una pelle ruvida sotto i propri polpastrelli.  
Sono così vicini ora che quando Jensen parla le loro labbra si sfiorano.  
"Non mi attrai affatto" sibila, afferrandogli i capelli della nuca.  
"L'hai già detto" ribatte Jared, sporgendosi quel millimetro che mancava perchè finalmente le loro bocche si fondano in un bacio così intenso che fa girare loro la testa.  
Jensen muove la testa di Jared fino ad ottenere l'angolo ideale e forza le sue labbra aperte con la propria lingua.  
Il sapore di Jared è così diverso a qualsiasi cosa abbia mai assaggiato che Jensen sa da subito che ne sarà dipendente, e quando le lunghe dita del ragazzo si fanno strada oltre l'elastico dei suoi boxer, Jensen semplicemente chiude gli occhi e smette di pensare.

 

**FASE QUATTRO – Nessuno è perfetto**

****

"Jensen, posso parlarti un momento?"  
Jensen si volta e si trova faccia a faccia con Mike, che gli sorride incoraggiante.  
Indossa, come Jensen, la maglietta del giorno, con scritto _estoy más cerca._  
Perchè mai le magliette sono in spagnolo se tutti i componenti del gruppo sono Americani, poi, è un mistero.  
"Certo, Mike, dimmi" risponde Jensen, distogliendosi dai propri pensieri.  
"Vorrei solo capire una cosa. Mi è chiarissimo che tu e Jared non state insieme; quello che non so è per quale motivo state facendo finta."  
Jensen impallidisce, fermandosi di botto, e si guarda intorno.  
"Tranquillo, tranquillo, non c'è nessuno. Siamo i più lenti, a quanto pare." Mike non smette di sorridere.  
"Non ho intenzione di dirlo a nessuno, credimi. Siamo amici ormai, no? Te lo chiedo solo per curiosità. Se non vuoi dirmelo, non fa niente."  
Jensen ci pensa per un momento.  
Ha un bisogno disperato di parlarne con qualcuno, altrimenti rischia di diventare pazzo.  
Perciò, si avvicina a Mike e gli racconta tutta la storia, dal _vero_ primo incontro al ristorante alla notte appena trascorsa, passando per il lavoro, l'articolo, le foto e i letti separati.  
"E ora io non so che fare, davvero" conclude, dando un pugno al tronco di un albero.  
"Non ho mai neanche valutato la possibilità che potessero interessarmi gli uomini, e ora non riesco a pensare ad altro che a lui!"  
Mike gli mette una mano sulla spalla.  
"Ti sei preso una sbandata con i fiocchi, amico" dice. "Finché non è una sbandata a senso unico, andrà tutto bene, vedrai." Gli fa l'occhiolino e poi riprende a camminare.  
Finalmente intravedono il resto del gruppo, ma Jared non c'è; ed è strano non vederlo, perchè il ragazzo è un dannato gigante.  
Chris, Steve, Tom ed Olmo si sono fermati al ruscello; Mike raggiunge il suo compagno e Jensen decide di mettersi a cercare Jared.  
A un certo punto lo sente parlare e si avvicina, capendo dal tono della conversazione che sta parlando con Genevieve.  
"Questo non è il mio stile!" esclama "Io non posso lavorare così! Come perché. Perché le cose con Jensen...perché Jensen e io...insomma, non posso, ecco."  
Genevieve probabilmente chiede maggiori dettagli e alla fine Jared sbotta.  
"Perchè la scorsa notte io e Jensen abbiamo fatto sesso, Gen! Sesso nel sacco a pelo!"  
Il ragazzo si lascia cadere a terra, con la schiena appoggiata ad un albero.  
I gridolini eccitati di Genevieve devono essere ultrasonici, visto che tutti gli uccelli nel raggio di cento metri si alzano in volo contemporaneamente.  
"Male, malissimo!" continua Jared, che intanto si è alzato e cammina nervosamente su e giù "malissimo perchè io ho una fidanzata! Ricordi? Sandy, tua sorella? Quella con cui sto da tre anni, la stessa che mi hai pregato di perdonare? Senza contare che..." Jared deglutisce rumorosamente.  
"Anche se non ci fosse Sandy di mezzo, Gen, io non sono gay. Per favore, siamo seri! Ti pare possibile?!"  
Jensen china il capo per nascondere una lacrima traditrice che non ammetterà mai di aver versato.  
Neanche lui è gay, anche lui è confuso, cosa crede il ragazzino? Di essere l'unico con dei problemi?  
"È tutta colpa tua! Se non mi avessi messo in questa situazione, non avrei mai sentito niente di simile e non sarei andato a letto con un uomo!! Portami via da qui, oggi stesso."  
Ovviamente Genevieve si rifiuta, e le preghiere di Jared si fanno più patetiche, perciò Jensen lo lascia solo.  
Tanto ha già sentito abbastanza.

 

**FASE CINQUE – Sulla buona strada**

****

Jared guarda Jensen, che è seduto dall'altro lato del tavolo, con aria confusa.  
Il fotografo non gli ha rivolto la parola durante l'intera giornata, e ha passato la notte precedente in camera di Mike e Tom.  
Jensen ricambia lo sguardo, con gli occhi socchiusi e scuotendo la testa.  
Tutte le coppie sono sedute uno di fronte all'altro, e Olmo è a capotavola.  
Il guru è l'unico con davanti un piatto di carne e patate, gli altri componenti del gruppo si devono accontentare del bicchiere di vino del pellegrino che è stato loro concesso.  
Fa tutto parte dell'ennesimo esercizio di Olmo: un membro di ogni coppia (nello specifico Chris, Tom e Jensen) devono presentare delle scuse sentite al proprio partner.  
Solo quando questi ultimi le avranno accettate, il gruppo potrà mangiare.  
"D'accordo, dai, comincio io" si offre Chris, alzandosi in piedi.  
"Steve, ammetto di non essere perfetto" inizia, indicando la scritta sulle loro magliette, che afferma esattamente questo "e so che ogni tanto sono un po' egoista. Non sempre ti tratto come meriteresti, e per questo ti chiedo scusa."  
Chris si siede di nuovo, soddisfatto.  
"Accetti le sue scuse, Steve?" domanda Olmo.  
Steve sospira.  
"No. Non mi sembrano sincere."  
Vedendo che Chris sembra a punto di protestare, Steve continua.  
"Non la vedo, la tua sincerità, Chris! Mi tratti sempre con quella tua aria di superiorità, e ora che hai finalmente l'occasione di riconoscerlo pubblicamente cosa fai? Mi parli come se ti ritenessi migliore di me. Non è il tuo egoismo, il problema, e sai benissimo che non vorrei mai un compagno perfetto. Mi accontenterei di un compagno che mi amasse almeno quanto lo amo io, uno che mi rispetti e che quando gli viene chiesto qual è il momento più bello che ricorda non si vanti del sesso tra ubriachi, ma di qualcosa che abbiamo condiviso o costruito insieme. Perciò no, le tue scuse te le puoi mettere dove meglio credi, ma io non le accetto."  
Chris inarca un sopracciglio, sorpreso.  
Steve non si è mai comportato così, e lui non sa come reagire. Quello che sa è che lo sta rendendo ridicolo, e la cosa lo fa incazzare a morte.  
"Senti, Steve, io qui sto facendo uno sforzo. Va bene? Mi sono alzato, davanti a tutti, e ho detto un paio di stronzate, ma se tu non le accetti, qui non si mangia e Cristo, io ho _fame_!"  
L'ultima parola la sibila tra i denti, sbattendo con forza i pugni sul tavolo.  
Steve non muta la sua espressione di un millimetro e Chris si sente ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
"Non so capire se sei deficiente o proprio ritardato!" gli grida, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo di nuovo, per poi sporgersi verso Steve come se volesse picchiarlo. Mike e Tom lo afferrano e lo obbligano a sedersi di nuovo.  
Olmo fissa Chris severamente.  
"Per favore" dice.  
Chris china il capo e si tranquillizza, seduto al suo posto.  
"Questo è il mio compagno" commenta Steve, la voce rotta e venata di delusione.  
Tom si schiarisce la voce e si alza a sua volta.  
"Voglio provare io" dice.  
"Allora, Mike, ammetto che a volte sono poco gentile, e forse ti dico cose che non dovrei. Inoltre, quando ho le palle girate per fatti miei, mi sfogo su di te. Certo tu non sei d'aiuto, con la tua aria da Heidi in mezzo alle caprette; vivi in un mondo tuo, come tua madre, e questo a volte mi fa uscire di testa. Però ti amo, sul serio, e mi dispiace di non essere perfetto. È che sei...moscio, tu, tiri fuori il peggio di me e non so come evitarlo! Comunque, mi scuso pubblicamente."  
Olmo inarca un sopracciglio.  
"Ti va bene, Mike?" chiede.  
Mike sorride.  
"Non arrabbiarti, Tommy, ma a me questo tutto sembra tranne che delle scuse."  
"Di questo passo non ceneremo _mai_ " borbotta Chris, fulminato da un'occhiataccia di Olmo.  
"Beh, Jensen, sei rimasto solo tu. Avanti" lo invita il guru.  
Jensen si alza, i pugni serrati così forte da sbiancare le nocche.  
"Io riconosco di essere un idiota. Credevo che tra me e Jared ci fosse qualcosa di speciale, ma visto che ovviamente mi sbagliavo, credo di poter dedurre di essere totalmente imbecille."  
Jared ridacchia nervosamente.  
"Jensen, ma di che parli?"  
"Sai benissimo di cosa parlo. E se davvero hai così tanta voglia di essere da qualche altra parte con qualcun altro, vai! Mi sembra che qui nessuno ti trattenga."  
Jared cerca di calmarlo, ma l'unica cosa che ottiene è farlo infuriare di più.  
"Ti ho sentito, sai, parlare con la tua amica Genevieve e dirle che ti pentivi di essere stato a letto con me, che ti mancava non so chi, e-"  
"Mi hai _spiato_?!" esclama Jared, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.  
"Sì. Ammetto che" indica la scritta sul proprio petto " _non sono perfetto_ e ti ho spiato. Ma non è questo l'importante. L'importante è che sei un bugiardo, e capisco perfettamente che la tale Sandy ti abbia mollato. In realtà, la compatisco per averti dovuto sopportare per, quanto? Tre anni? Dio mio."  
Jared sbarra gli occhi.  
"Come ti permetti!" strilla.  
"Ci sono moltissime cose che ci differenziano, ma la prima, e la più importante, è che io sono un _professionista_. Non un uomo inutile e patetico come te, non solo a letto, ma anche in tutti gli altri campi! Non sai neanche mettere a fuoco una maledetta macchina fotografica digitale!"  
Jensen serra la mascella.  
"Sei un manipolatore. E un falso. Per questo ti sei intromesso, quella sera al ristorante: non sopportavi l'idea che qualcun altro potesse essere felice."  
Jared lo fissa a bocca aperta, scioccato, incapace di dire una parola.  
"Io credo che tu abbia esagerato" dice Mike, afferrando la manica della maglietta di Jensen, ma Jensen non lo ascolta.  
Il suo sguardo è fisso su Jared, i suoi occhi colmi di rimpianto.  
Jensen si libera dalla stretta di Mike con uno strattone ed esce dalla sala, lasciando Jared a chiedersi cosa diavolo è appena successo.  
Non gli ci vuole comunque molto per farsene una mezza idea ed andare a cercare Jensen: è sempre stato un ragazzo sveglio.

***

Lo trova seduto in un campo poco distante dalla cascina dove si sono fermati per la notte, che beve il vino del pellegrino direttamente dalla bottiglia.  
"Ti stavo cercando" dice, sedendoglisi accanto.  
"Si sono rovesciate le parti" borbotta Jensen, bevendo un altro sorso "ora sono io l'ubriacone."  
"Senti, Jensen, ammetto che-che non sono perfetto, ok? E ammetto che sono arrabbiato, e quando mi arrabbio non ragiono. Ma non sono arrabbiato con te. Ce l'ho con me stesso."  
Jensen ancora non lo guarda, ma per lo meno ha smesso di bere, segno che lo sta ascoltando, e questo gli basta per continuare.  
"Ce l'ho con me stesso perchè non so cosa sto facendo, Jensen. E soprattutto perchè...mi è piaciuto. Stare con te. Ieri notte."  
Jensen solleva la testa e si volta verso Jared, sorpresa evidente sul suo volto.  
Jared crede di vederci anche della speranza, ma forse è solo quello che vorrebbe vederci, quindi non gli dà troppo peso.  
"Scusami, Jared, magari sarà perchè ho bevuto, ma la situazione non mi è chiara. Se ti è piaciuto sul serio, perchè sei arrabbiato? Perchè hai detto a Genevieve che volevi andartene il prima possibile e ti pentivi di tutto?"  
"Perchè non voglio che mi piaccia!" strilla Jared, per poi nascondersi il viso tra le mani.  
"Non voglio che mi piaccia, perchè io non sono...io ho..."  
Jensen gli afferra una mano.  
"Jared, guardami." Gli mette due dita sotto il mento per sollevargli il viso.  
"Neanche io sono gay. E anch'io ho avuto una ragazza. Per essere sinceri, le ho chiesto di sposarmi tre mesi fa. Lei mi ha riso in faccia e da allora non l'ho più vista né sentita. Ma questo?" indica le loro dita intrecciate "Questo non ha niente a che vedere con Danneel. O Sandy. O il servizio. Non ha neanche niente a che vedere con il fatto che siamo uomini entrambi."  
Jensen si porta la mano di Jared che ancora stringe alle labbra e la bacia con riverenza.  
Jared trema al contatto che solo poche ore prima si era ripromesso di non cercare mai più, e si arrende, cingendo il collo di Jensen con le braccia e sdraiandosi nell'erba, in modo da averlo sopra di sé.  
"Credo di amarti" gli sussurra Jensen, prima di baciarlo.

 

**FASE SEI - Siamo persone nuove**

****

Quando la mattina successiva Jensen si sveglia, Jared non è con lui.  
Non appena entrato nel salone della cascina, Olmo gli si avvicina con aria grave.  
"Jensen, Jared se n'è andato."  
Jensen lo guarda basito.  
"Come-dove?"  
Olmo si stringe nelle spalle.  
"Non so. Mi ha solo detto di dirti che gli dispiace. Ora coraggio, dobbiamo metterci in cammino; saremo a Santiago in poche ore, il nostro viaggio sta per finire."  
Il guru gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e poi si dirige a completare le ultime formalità con i proprietari della cascina.  
Jensen è distrutto. Si lascia cadere su una panca e si prende la testa fra le mani.  
"Dove ho sbagliato?" sussurra affranto.  
"Da nessuna parte" risponde Mike, sedendoglisi accanto.  
"Scusami sai, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare. Non hai fatto niente di male, Jensen, davvero. Jared se n'è andato perchè ha avuto paura."  
"E cosa posso fare allora?" chiede Jensen, pendendo dalle labbra dell'amico.  
Mike scuote la testa.  
"Niente. Conosci il vecchio detto? Se ami qualcuno, lascialo andare. Se torna, sarà tuo per sempre. Se non torna, non lo è mai stato."  
Jensen china il capo: non è molto confortante.  
"Abbi fede in lui, Jensen. Tutto andrà bene, vedrai."  
Jensen non può fare a meno di rispondere al perenne sorriso di Mike.  
A proposito...  
Jensen si guarda intorno: Tom è seduto a un tavolo coi loro zaini e gli sorride raggiante, agitando una mano in segno di saluto, e Chris e Steve sono di nuovo attaccati come due sanguisughe.  
"Mi sono perso qualcosa?" domanda quindi a Mike.  
Mike annuisce.  
"Dopo che sei uscito in quel modo dalla stanza, Olmo ci ha riuniti nel cortile dietro alla cascina e ci ha dato delle bende per gli occhi, ingiungendoci di non toglierle fino al mattino. Ha detto che solo nell'oscurità ognuno di noi avrebbe trovato il proprio cammino."  
Fa un cenno con la mano.  
"Sembra proprio che ci siamo ritrovati."  
Jensen si mordicchia il labbro: forse, se avessero partecipato anche loro...  
"C'è un motivo per cui nessuno è venuto a cercarvi" aggiunge Mike, come leggendogli nel pensiero.  
"Olmo ha detto che voi due il vostro l'avevate già trovato." gli strizza l'occhio e se ne torna a sedere accanto al suo compagno.  
Jensen sospira: lui è sicuro di averlo trovato, il suo cammino, ma non può dire lo stesso di Jared a quanto pare.

***

La cattedrale di Santiago si erge maestosa in tutta la sua gloria.  
Mike, Tom, Chris e Steve lo abbracciano, e c'è uno scambio di numeri di telefono, indirizzi email e promesse di rivedersi.  
Chissà, magari per una crociera, la prossima estate.  
Il pomeriggio sta lasciando spazio alla sera, e Jensen è rimasto solo.  
Sulla guida di Santiago che ha letto prima di partire c'era scritto che guardare la cattedrale stando sdraiati nel centro della piazza si ha la miglior visione possibile; più a terra di come si sente non può sentirsi, comunque, quindi ci prova e si sdraia.  
La cattedrale è bellissima, ma Jensen non può fare a meno di chiedersi quanto più bella gli sarebbe sembrata se Jared fosse stato con lui.  
Dei passi si avvicinano.  
"Si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo sdraiato per terra, eh?"  
Jensen scatta a sedere: riconoscerebbe quella voce tra mille.  
"Sei tornato" dice, la voce incerta.  
Jared si guarda le scarpe, imbarazzato, poi si sdraia accanto a Jensen  
"Non me ne sono mai andato, veramente" confessa.  
"Vedi, volevo mandarti questa cartolina, ma quando l'avevo già pronta per essere spedita mi sono accorto che non avevo il tuo indirizzo. Quindi, ti ho aspettato per dartela direttamente."  
Mentre finisce di parlare, gli preme la cartolina sul petto.  
Jensen, piuttosto perplesso, la guarda: è una semplice cartolina della cattedrale.  
Poi la gira e il cuore gli salta un battito.  
La lascia cadere e torna a guardare il cielo.  
"Molto bella" dice.  
Jared si solleva sui gomiti.  
"Ma come! Non mi dici niente della dedica?" chiede, sorpreso.  
Jensen si sforza per mantenere il viso impassibile.  
"No" ribatte.  
"Ma-tu conosci un po' di spagnolo, vero?" chiede quindi Jared, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che sì, c'è il rischio che Jensen non abbia capito il suo messaggio.  
È a questo punto che Jensen non può più fingere, e si volta verso di lui.  
"Ho studiato spagnolo per tre anni, Jared. Posso baciarti, adesso?"  
Jared gli fa un sorriso immenso, e annuisce.  
Jensen si sporge in avanti, ma si ferma poco prima di raggiungere le labbra di Jared.  
"Niente più Sandy?" domanda.  
Jared scuote la testa.  
"Niente più Sandy."  
Jensen finalmente sorride di rimando.  
"Solo io e te."  
E si baciano così, per un tempo infinito, alla presenza del santo, della cattedrale e delle centinaia di pellegrini che sciamano intorno a loro, con passo svelto, per sfruttare quel poco che resta del loro viaggio.  
Per Jensen e Jared, invece, il viaggio è appena cominciato.

 

**FINE**

  

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note** : le frasi scritte sulle magliette dei protagonisti sono tradotte nei titoli delle varie fasi. La traduzione della dedica sulla cartolina è _anch'io_.
> 
> **Picking Up The Pieces**
> 
> _Britannia High Cast_  
>  _My mind is full of all I'm not and my heart reminds me of what I forgot, so I try to change my point of view: we all have disappointments and things to learn, so we're picking up the pieces._  
>  For a moment I was lost, and in a moment I was found again: we all need second chances, 'cause we all will make mistakes.  
> I can make it better this time around: nothing's gonna stop me or break me down, now that I know I'm gettin closer, I'm almost there, I know.  
> I think it's gonna be alright, I think it's gonna be ok: I can see the skies are slowly changing, I see light behind the rain and I'm picking up the pieces.


End file.
